


Wrath

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: mandc100, Drabble, Duelling, Gen, Original Character(s), Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-31
Updated: 2005-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the duel lands them in the headmaster's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

Brigid supposed she shouldn't have challenged Miss Bulstrode so publicly. But surely someone could have put a stop to things before they let themselves be found in the Entrance Hall at midnight, covered in curses?

Now four girls stood in the Headmaster's office, and he was angry. "I don't care who was first at fault, such brazenness from both of you! Such heedlessness of propriety! And Miss Dashwood, Miss Herron! Encouraging these girls!"

He took an large step towards Anne; she looked absolutely terrified.

Brigid stepped between her friend and the headmaster. "Please. Don't punish her because of my pride."


End file.
